darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode II - Stories From The Field
Day 1 - Trask Nar'lan "Ah. Yes. Time for the report? Hold the blasted recorder steady, Kineer." :''There is a whoomf on the recording as the microphone is dropped "Blast it, pay attention and pick that up." :some more rustling "This is the report of CEO Trask Nar'lan. According to my duties, due to the nature of current events, I am making this report in the hope it will be transmitted to homeworld incase of an incident. "Earlier today I took the Pioneer towards Merr Sonn to stock her up, as the council's decision last week approved. On the way we encountered a vessel, the Nimbus, declaring an emergency. We moved in to assist, but it was too large for our tractor beams. It was carrying hundreds of Corellian refugees at the time. We slowed its descent slightly, and half the escape pods launched. The rest of the crew and passengers crashed into Byss. :There are a few gurgling screams in the background "Would someone please get some pain killers to that woman? "Where was I? Oh yes. That was there it stopped being normal. Felicia came aboard, and we planned to take the escape pod people to Merr Sonn but for the Force knows why Suhedir wants them to go to Coruscant, no doubt where they will be questioned after treatment. Not what people need. We went to the planet, me and Felicia along with our bodyguards, to see if we could help. We crossed a river and found the crash site. We tried to treat the survivors as best we good, or rather Felicia did. "After moving back to the boats to check they were ok, we went into the mansion. It was in this period some blasted person destroyed the boats stranding us. We are now holed up in this mansion owned by some pompous local petty noble, whom I don't trust and I believe is hiding something; though that is nothing new for nobles. We are trying to get the dead buried in an abandoned mine. The Chancellor is missing. The other rescue parties are missing. Our comms are being jammed. We have injured and dead from a ship that crashed after hitting what has been described as a 'cloaked object'. "And now I have reports from Doctor Nighthead about Stormtroopers taking over Byss spaceport. I am glad at least that Felicia Khan is here, her medical skills are very useful and she has always been a friend to Bothawui. Whatever happens, I am sleeping with a holdout under my pillow. "Turn it off, Kineer." :Some rustling. "Oh for the love of...now I know why you are bodyguards and not great scientists, you pair of utter..." :CLICK. Day 1 - Suhedir al-Cazaar "This is Alrazi al-Nima, chief bodyguard to the Chancellor of the Republic. As I make this recording I do not know if it will reach anyone, but if it does there is important information. "We were called to Byss to escort the Chancellor on a mercy mission. A transport carrying several hundred Corellian traitors had crashed on the world of Byss for reasons unknown. When we first arrived in orbit we found the Trade Federation and a Bothan warship already there. They were attempting to haul individuals to Merr Sonn for reasons unknown by the Chancellor directed them to Coruscant. "After that we landed on the planet and took some boats towards the crash. Seeing that there were many people to tend to the wounded, the Chancellor took one of the boats upstream to investigate the strange flooding, accompanied by Asori, the Senator from Alderaan, Faris, a strange Jedi, and Caton, some outer rim merc. "The river had been mined, and the boat took several near misses only just avoided by the Chancellor's driving. We found a hidden dock in a cave and a strange black box. Before we could get it open a bomb on our boat exploded and we had to flee a cave in. Deeper in the cave we found a strange fortress guarded by stormtroopers. "Just as we were fleeing the comsystems started being jammed and then a man on a swoop flew in and lanced the Chancellor in the chest, nearly killing him instantly. As I speak he is bleeding to death on the floor. We have been trying to find our way out of these caves, fighting stormtroopers and just now a clone of Master Tuil Lindo. "I don't know if I will make it out alive, but I hope this message falls into friendly hands who will honor our bravery." Day 1 - Marcus Tevros "Stay away from Byss," the security chief says in his message to all Trade Federation ships and personnel. "The place is crawling with storm troopers. They were all over the spaceport, and they had docking clamps. Anybody lands there, who knows when they'll get off next. IF they will. Exercise due care when you go anywhere near the place. "For backgrounders, here is a summary report from our agents on the ground on Byss. "Earlier today, a ship crashed into the Byss mountains. We accompanied the crowd that went to rescue the survivors. Shortly after rescue operations began, bombs began to go off, targeting vehicles investigating the mountains. "Following instructions to trace a tracking device placed on a Storm Trooper ship, we attempted to penetrate the Tesla mansion, but the crowd was too thick to make a serious effort to follow the tracking device down under the mansion to where it indicated the storm trooper ship was hidden, and improvised efforts were unsuccessful. All com communications were cut off by some kind of jamming device. "Fortunately, by prearrangement, our agents were able to get off the planet using a landing beacon and a pickup vessel waiting overhead. We landed some parties who wished to continue treating the injured, and discovered at that time that the Byss'sha spaceport had been occupied by storm troopers. "The status of native Abyssin troops is unknown. The Republic Chancellor, our own Felicia Khan, and various other individuals remain missing on the surface." Day 1 - Gand This Gand buzzes harmoniously with joyous news for the clone lines, may they stretch on forever. During a routine rescue/salvage, this Gand uncovered an infestation of storm troopers on Byss. This Gand is gathering evidence to determine if Stormtroopers are in fact filthy, blasphemous tube clones or simply a numerous and high quality source of protein. This Gand suspects that the stormtroopers may in fact be a variant of the disgusting New Peril clones that the gand clone-lines slaughtered on Anoat. Certainly at least one sorcerer, also probably a tube-clone, was destroyed in the initial encounter. Points of Interest: Byss'shya Spaceport - a high density of lightly equipped stormtroopers. Watch out for docking clamps on landed vessels, and armored speeders, but otherwise fine hunting grounds. Missile drones suggested. Ka'Tem River - the bridge is down, so ferries or boats will be needed. The northern river and lake is mined. Cave on the north has an entrance to the Tesla Fortress. Ka'Tem Village - site of the wreck. This Gand suspects impact and ship log analysis will indicate that the refugee ship impacted a cloaked vessel. Tesla Mansion - medical base for survivor teams. Excellent location for landing beacons. Tesla Mines - while hazardous, the mines are a useful path towards the Tesla Fortress if boats are unavailable. Tesla Fortress - Hundreds of stormtroopers on outer perimeter. This area will need clearing, but this Gand expects splendid hunting. This Gand suspects that once the stormtroopers are harvested, it will make an excellent hive. Procreative prospects are high, but the location requires further exploration. This Gand is preparing for a second excursion and will be accepting volunteers an expedition to depart as soon as possible. Day 2 - Erisi Terallo I've begun to come to terms with the destruction of the Nimbus. After going through all the what-ifs, I realized that nothing I could have done would have significantly changed the outcome. The rumor is it was a cloaked object - perhaps a capital ship with it's helmsman asleep at the wheel. The Corellian refugees and their untimely deaths seem to have sparked a new movement here on Byss, where I am still looking for a way across the very dangerous Ka'Tem River. Yesterday, Stormtroopers surged into our triage area and started opening fire. The wounded were round up and taken outside - I managed to slip out and observe from a position quite a distance away. These men seem to promote the cause of humanity at the expense of all other species on the surface, but their demands to 'join or die' to their own kind indicated to me that there was something far more sinister behind their motives. A group of Republic commandos showed up via boat - I heard they were sent by the Republic's brass to round up Corellians and try them for treason. The Stormtroopers destroyed their boat and gave them such a fight that they were unable to do so, something I will always be grateful to them for despite their brutish ways. I'm sticking around on Byss to tie up a couple of loose ends. I heard tale of a clone of a famous Jedi deep within the mountains, a lightsaber battle inside the mansion, and an owner that is particularly eccentric about his paintings.. There is something more going on here at the Tesla Estate. First and foremost, I hope that the situation on Corellia remains stable throughout this ordeal. Lieutenant Erisi Terallo Day 2 - Cienna Diak The camera is turned on; it appears to be showing the inside of some sort of cargo ship. It shakes for a moment before settling on the face of Cienna Diak. She bears some signs of an altercation, including bruising around her left eye. When she speaks, it is in a hushed tone. "Hello, Father," she offers by way of greeting. Her eyes dart to something off camera, then focus on the lens. "I went back to Byss today. Comms are still jammed. I still don't understand what's happening but it seems to be coming together. Everything went wrong." She pauses, looks to one side, bites her lip, and continues. "I was going back to where Felicia Khan was--at the Tesla Mansion, owned by someone who said his name was Stelruin Persee. Now more convinced than ever that he's lying. She was gone. Taken, I learned. I stole a boat to get there and offered to go get a ship--the 1300 I've got in hiding--to transport the wounded off planet. Bellamy had a landing beacon." There's the sound of movement nearby. She lowers the camera hurriedly, and some inaudible exchange happens--Cienna says something like "I'm fine, thanks." After a moment her face is visible again. "Then I saw one of the Stormtroopers sneaking around--scouting, I guess--so I fled before the village was overrun, and got stopped by a team that wanted to cross the river. I told them what was happening and offered to join, since they couldn't even get the boat running on their own. We came back to find my suspicions were confirmed. The village was overrun, and they took hostages. "We scared the Stormtroopers off, killed a lot of them. I think the hostages are all alive, I don't know anymore. Then we got Persee to let us into his office and he--" she touches the bruise on her left eye. "He hit me so I shot at him, and he suddenly had a red lightsaber and--I don't remember much else. I jumped out the window. Then there were surgeons and Caeli said they were going to arrest me. I've got away with some other fugitives." She smiles weakly here. "The storm hit just like you said, Father. It's so perfect. The whole planet's in chaos. I heard the Stormtroopers destroyed the boat. The only way across now is swimming." More movement is heard off-camera. She ducks in close to the screen, and now her voice is barely a whisper. "I have to go." The feed dies abruptly. Category:March 2009 RP Logs